neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Naomi Canning
Naomi Canning was a character in Neighbours who first appeared in Episode 6847 - 25 March 2014 and last appeared in Episode 7225 - 2 October 2015. She is the daughter of Sheila Canning. Originally a bit villainous, being involved in some dodgy schemes, she did mellow into a nicer character by the time she left in 2015 to take up a job in America. Naomi was played by Morgana O'Reilly. Biography Backstory Naomi Canning was born in 1982 to Frank Canning and Sheila Canning. 2014-2015 Naomi Canning arrived in Erinsborough in March 2014. She has a drink and a flirt with Paul Robinson and then said that Sheila Canning is her mother. Sheila had not seen Naomi for 5 years and was worried that she was harbouring secrets especially as she had an affair with a married man. Depsite learning how low the salary is at first, Naomi gets a job as Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarod Rebecchi)'s asistant. She negotiates a better deal, telling Toadie she will bring in more clients for a 15% cut. Naomi works with Toadie to close a deal and deliberately switches a meeting time, leaving Sonya unable to attend. Sheila becomes suspicions about Naomi's intentions towards Toadie. Naomi has dinner with Paul and she arranges to sell him a painting that she was given by her ex-lover, Charles Tranner. Shortly after Naomi sells the painting, Charles's wife, Polly Tranner sends Norm Simmonds to get it back. Sheila sends Norm away and Naomi seeks Toadie's help in proving the painting was hers to sell. Polly comes to Erinsborough to retrieve the painting, leading the police to seize it from Paul. Polly berates Naomi over her affair with Charles and they end up in a scrag fight. Charles arrives in town and Naomi tries to get him to sign a document saying he gave her the painting. Naomi learns Charles flirted with Georgia Brooks and realises that he has no intention of signing the document. Naomi gets Toadie involved and he gets the charges against her dropped, but Charles and Polly keep the painting. Naomi signs up to an internet dating site to stop her mother from becoming suspicious about her feelings for Toadie. Naomi invites Sonya and Toadie on a double date with her and James Bunkum. The date does not go well and James insults Naomi, her friends and her mother. Toadie comforts Naomi afterwards. After Naomi attends a singles event, she lies to Toadie and Sonya that she was followed home by one of the guys there. Naomi enjoys Toadie's concern for her safety. Naomi fakes a letter from her stalker and Toadie encourages her to go to the police. She tries to put it off, but Toadie asks Sheila to make sure she goes. Naomi later asks Lee Barnes to pretend to be her stalker and enter her home. When Lee is seen by Toadie and the police become involved, Lee demands Naomi pays him $5000 or he will tell everyone the truth. Naomi struggles to get the money and steals Georgia's engagement ring, with the intention of pawning it. However, she changes her mind and gives it back to Georgia. She then takes Paul's car keys and gives them to Lee. She takes photos of him stealing Paul's car, and blackmails him into forgetting the debt. While Sonya is away, Naomi spends time with Toadie and kisses him. Toadie tells Naomi that he does not have feelings for her and that he loves Sonya. He also fires her. Naomi blames Sheila and wishes her father was alive. Sheila then tells Naomi that it is her fault her father is dead, as he had a heart attack on the night he learned about Naomi's affair with Charles. Naomi decides to move out of her mother's house and move in with Mark and Paige. Sheila gives Naomi a cheque to get out of Erinsborough but she tears it up. When Sonya returns, she slaps Naomi during a confrontation. She later apologises to Naomi, but tells her to stay away from her family. In mid 2015, Naomi became engaged to Paul Robinson but they realised they were not right for each other, especially when she slept with Josh Willis. In October 2015, she was offered a job in New York and left Erinsborough. Memorable info Birthday: About 1982 Full Name: Naomi Canning In August 2014, it was hinted that Naomi was 32 years old. She knocked a few years off her age for her dating site, saying she was 26, and her 18 year old boyfriend Josh Willis said that must make him 12. Family Father - Frank Canning Mother - Sheila Canning Siblings ''' - Gary Canning '''Nephews - Kyle Canning Neices - Xanthe Canning 5x great grandfather - Frederick Canning Residences * No 26 Ramsay Street (2014-2015) Gallery naomi1.png naomi2.png naomi3.png naomi4.png naomi5.png naomi6.png See also *Naomi Canning - List of appearances *Canning Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:Canning family. Category:Assistants. Category:Neighbours bad girls. Category:Reformed characters. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street. Category:1982 births. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent.